


burn down the roof

by dienowlikerightnow (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob boss Derek, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, angst with happy ending, sterek, teen wolf charcters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dienowlikerightnow
Summary: Well, let's just say when stiles woke up on the cold hard floor of a cellar, he was not surprised.......a sterek mafia au no one asked for
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	burn down the roof

Well, let's just say when stiles woke up on the cold hard floor of a cellar, he was not surprised.......

The weak before...

Ok so maybe stiles had a tendency since he was a teen to poke his nose into his dads work but, he's 20 years old now and he is far too old to do things like that, so when he finds himself going through one of the case files on his dads desk when waiting for him to change out of his uniform it is not snooping its ... just work experience for when he's finished FBI training ok!.

But let's just say when he started reading about this crazy mob in NewYork he got a little bit too invested. Can you blame him though this is the kind of shit you see in movies, the most powerful mob family in America but they have no evidence agents them just some name and pictures and crimes they suspect they were involved in but not a scratch on their record, not even a misdemeanor it was insane. All they knew about them was assumptions. They think some guy named Derek Hale was the mob boss and they think they call themselves 'the pack'. The police have a whole list of names that are suspected to be intertwined in this mob or whatever you want to call them, but no evidence no fingerprints no nothing only police reports of conversations FBI agents had with theses people that lead them to believe things. It makes no sense to stiles it was almost impressive the biggest mob in the USA and no proof of it even existing. I mean don't get it wrong stiles did want to be an FBI agent but he isn't exactly a guy who believes in a high moral compass he just likes the work, it keeps him interested getting to pock his nose into other peoples business and getting paid for it .Ok... but the stuff this mob was accused off was messed up large scale drug trafficking, weapons trafficking, money loitering it goes on and on and on.

"stiles what are you doing? your not sixteen anymore you can't just go through classified files your training to become an FBI agent you cant have this on your record" .director stilinski didn't look mad more exasperated that is son never grew out of being a sticky beak.

Hearing his dad, stiles jump out of his thoughts scrambling to hide the file he was holding before processing what his dad said and realizing it was kind of pointless to try and seem inconspicuous at this point "Um right I was just ... yeh you know browsing um nothing bad ya know Ummm ....." after he finally managed to shut himself up after that small babble he leaned his elbow on the desk trying to seem casual to recover from that embarrassment and asked, "anyway where are we going for lunch?"

The agent looked at his son very plainly. After digesting that scenario just relaxed his poster and explained "probably just the usual place " as he was grabbing his caught.

They ended up just walking to the usual dinner they when to. For what stiles dad likes to all 'father and son bonding time' they didn't get to see too much of each other since stiles is in college with had his apartment on the other side of NewYork and his dad's new promotion taking most of his time. stiles can still remember when his dad came home with a smile on his face like a 12year old girl when he got the job as FBI director but he must admit it was a bit scary to see that small stay there when he explained the only reason they had to replace the old director was that he was shot with a sniper through his kitchen window. I mean stiles knew he's dad wasn't happy about a man being murdered but still kind of creepy.

They must of bean at the dinner for hours because when stiles looked out the window it was starting to get a bit dark this was common whenever they finally got the chance to meet up they would lose track of time .when he looked back he saw his dad on the phone and the director did not look very happy when his dad finally hung up he sighed "duty calls " wales rolling his eyes. After they said there goodbyes and stiles had received a quick repeat speech about being careful walking back to his apartment that you can never be too careful on that side of the city, They finally parted ways. It was a pretty boring walk back a few drunk people were stumbling around even though it was a Wednesday but hey its newYork there where also a lot of men and women in business attire. Stiles found himself wondering through his thoughts about different assignments due and interesting articles he had recently read before he finally remembered that file he was reading back at his dad's precinct. He must of bean walking for half an hour before he heard his name being called.

"STILES MY MAN, you high or something you've walked right past the apartment building "

he looked up to see scot leaning out the window of there flat still wearing his close from work.

"I'll be up in a sec" he yelled at his best friend before looking around him to realis he was standing in front of the entry to the apartment block next to his .he turned around heading into his building and finally reaching his annoyingly small shared apartment .when he opened the door he saw Alison and Scott all over each other on the couch watching some stupid rom-com which he knew Alison would never have chosen but Scott on the other hand well.. he decided to head straight to his room not wanting to disturb the couple. After doing some work on a dumb assignment on the protocol in a hostage situation, he noticed his eyes burning with that familiar feeling from staying up too late staring at a computer screen. he changed into his PJs and collapsed on the bed. Even though he was exhausted he couldn't slow his mind "dam I really shouldn't have taken that extra ridelin " he murmured to himself as he continued to toss and tern .he couldn't stop thinking about that dam file he read from his dads desk it was like getting told the synopsis of the best book ever and never being able to read it .but, in this case, there was nothing more to read because the police didn't know anything .after letting his thoughts stew for what felt like a life time 'which for stiles was only 5 minutes' he jumped out of bed and grabbed his laptop and ducked into the kitchen to grabbed a quick snack 're heated curly fries from the day before' he got comfortable on his bed ready for a long night of research just to be disappointed with there being nothing LITERALY NOTHING for fuck sacks stiles thought to himself 'its the internet the magical land of everything you can find cats falling over to drugs and even some of the weirdest porn imaginable but not a single thing about the biggest mafia family in America'.

He tried again this time searching some of the names that where in the file he started with a women named Lydia martin and she was the prettiest lady stiles had ever seen he defiantly say his teenage self falling for her but as stills got older he started being interested in guys more than girls I mean he's defiantly still bi but..getting off track ok so all that's on this page about her is she owns a chain of night clubs and is like a million air but nothing really about criminal activity .the next he tried was some guy named issac layly all the internet had to say about him was he was a big shot layer who did criminal defence which was the really the only suspicious thing stiles could find but isn't really anything to go on then he finally tried the suspected boss of the so called mafia derek hale and dam just dam he was just unbelievably attractive he had these amazing eyes that couldn't even be described in words be had the perfect amount off stubble and a criminal jawline .and no stiles is not above making that pun and as he was about to start describing the body of this man in words he stopped himself cuz I mean get it together stiles this is a psycho villain guy ,head of the mafia or whatever and the top suspect in your own fathers case it is more than inappropriate and he's looking again fuck. after scolding himself once again he clicked out of the images tab and onto the information at least he had a bit more to go on for this Derek character, apparently, his family had been passing down a lot of businesses for a long time I mean this guy had his hands in everything insurance, real estate, manufacturing, law firms even hospitals he must be loaded and especially considering that was just the businesses he fronted the ones that were shadier probably rolled in 10x that .but in terms of anything incriminating there was nothing and it was pissing stiles off when he finally looked at the time it was 4 am stiles just sighed closed his computer and passed out.

The next few days where the same, he would go to lectures work on assignments go to his part-time job at a book store and then spent as long as he could trying to find some info on this mob. But there seemed like there was nothing to be found ...and that's when stiles with almost no sleep for the past 3days had a or what he clamed to be a brilliant idea he decided in there was no information available he would just have to find it when the thought first came into his min he thought he ways albert fucking instine but the details where to compacted and he was too sleep deprived and cures to try to be logical so he used the first thought that came into his head which was to got to one of the night clubs that the so called mobster owned and hope to find something .so maybe it wasant a grait idea but he had some logic behind it from what he read on the police report Lydia martin was pretty high up in the mafia and she owned a lot of night clubs and what night club dosant have shady shit going on I mean realy its baisicly full proof right..pushing any dought from his mind he just kept reapiting the frase 'fuck it' oi mean its a Friday night there realy isant anything weired about a college guy going to a club on a Friday night.

after some persuasion, he convinced Scott and Alison to go out with him of cores leaving out the part about the impromptu mob stack out mission. they where all in party attire and standing out the front of a club with a rather odd name 'blue moon' really inconspicuous I mean to everyone else it would be but given stiles knows that the mob is referred to as 'the pack' its a little shady.

they'd been in there for about an hour at this point stiles was 2 drinks in and both his friends where waisted but he knew if this was going to be successful at all he had to say no to the whiskey.

being here stiles was starting to see all the slaws in his so-called genius plan I mean how many night clubs do they own 20, more why would they be at this one at all places and even is they are hows he going to find anything out .his mind was running wiled. stiles did his best to get himself toghether not wanting to make this trip a complet waist he desided to at least try to find something .as he mad his way around the outskirts of the swarmings pool of bodyes dancing to the music in the senter of the room he saw a man walk into a door labled fire askap he wouldn't haf thought much of it if he didn't reconise the man it was one of the people from the police report 'issac lasly' stiles remembers he trys to act cashual waiting about 2 minuts befor leaning on the wall next to the door pretending to be trying to talk on the phone when he cant hear anything from the otherside of the door he figers the room it leads to must be big anuf to muffle the sound from this side of the door or at least that's what he hopes when he finaly grows the corage to reach for the handle and walk throught as quickly as possible trying to not draw attention to himself .when is finaly in the room the susspicous man had walked through he sees it not a room but a coredor with many doors leaning off along it which has a sigh off relif leaveing stiles lips because the man 'issac lasly is no where in sight he trys to quietly walk down the coredor ploting hideing places as he gos and one by one placing hes ear up to each door teying to hear where this issac man had gon when he reaches the third and final door he hears a man laughing followed by a womans voice he trys his best to concentrate and hear what the voices are saying "haha I had a police man come to talk to me befor the club opend and he had no idea what to say he was just babbling like a toddler "it was a womens voice which was awfully soft concidering what she said "don't be so cruil Lydia what would you say if you where trying to interagate someone with nothing to go on but still tring to sound outhoritarian" thia time it was a mans voice it was rather deap in comparison to stiles but still had a very relaxed and emused tone "haha. Enuf of this foolish banter we have business to tend to tonight" a different man said he had a thick accent Bosten is stiles had to guess "yes on that matter what are we going to do about the trade tonight boss, we still have to discuss the job of keeping to police oblivious " it was the first man who spoke voice the one with the rather relaxed sounding voice like he was just making breakfast planes with a friend ." yes. I was descusing this with bouid earler befor you all erived, and we have came to the same conclusion as usiual" it was a complytly difrent mans voice it was deaper that the relaxed mans voice but not as deep as the man from bosten but there was something in the tone he used ,like everything he said was law stiles knew he shouldn't assume not when his life is currently at risk and his hear was threatning to beat out his cheast with feer but he know that man who just spoke was derek hale the boss of the mafia and with that thought the severaty of this situation realy started to set in but he had come this far already and if he tried to move he might shit himself so . "hmm so the same cop is going to handle the cover up ?" the womens voice questioned "no sctually the bastered whent and got himself shot. " it was the relaxed mans voice which with that sentence made his cashial tone rather terafing now "you mean you shot him"the bosten man corrected "well he threaten me so in reapracution he got shot ....so he got himself shot"with those last words from the casual man stiles body felt like it was shakeing with feer .he needed to get out of there so yet again he tried his best to quietly creap back to the door he so foolishly followed a fucking mafia member through and once he reached there he tried to open it slowly to make no noise but as soon as it creaked me paniket and hurried out closeing it swiftly without slaming it and wall trying to look casual franticly darted his eyes around the club looking for scott and Alison but with the swarm of bodys dancing it was hopeless .he headed over to the bar in hopes to find them there but to his demis there where not there either but there was alchohol and that's asactly what he needed he ordered a double wiskey and paid . lening on the bar just praying to anything that no one had seen him and that he would find his friends soon.

he was snapped out of his thoughts by a lady trying saying something to him

"Sorry, what ?" stiles strained to ask over the loud music and his pounding heart. now that he was more aware of himself he looked at the lady in front of him she had long light brown hair and big brown eyes she wash wearing black jeans and a sparkly shirt topped with a leather jacket she seemed to be about the same age as him and the same height too maybe an inch shorter if that .when stiles first looked into her eyes they seemed incessant almost like a baby dear but there was a glint of something wild and a little scary is he was honest.he tried his best to stay calm and remind himself that no one saw and that he needed to pretend as if nothing happened.

when she spoke again this time louder so he could hear her over the music "I said can I get you another drink?" stiles didn't know how to respond at first, there was too much adrenalin running through him to sound a resemblance of normal but he had to try . looking down at the empty scotch glass in his hand and placed it on the bar he was leaning against "um thanks but I shouldn't,gotta make sure my friends can get back home safe"

she gave him a quick once over and replied with a slight smirk "how sweat " but before stiles could reply she was shoving a drink in his hand with a giggle ." common please! I hate drinking alone" it was like she changed in a snap from a scheming leopard to a giggling party girl if stiles was in his right mind he would have noticed he also wouldn't have accepted a drink from a strangers hand .but stiles wasn't in his right mind he couldn't catch up with his mind to have a coherent thought.

so on autopilot, he smiled as he took the drink from the girl's hand and downed it .., gin he, hated gin, "thank you. but I really do have to get my friends home" stiles said to the strange girl.

"I'm malia, and whats your name cutey?" she asked,stiless words seemingly going over her head.

stiles still in shock from the events of that night just answered the question in front of him "oh um im stiles" towards the end of his sentence he was realizing what was happening and started growing in suspicion as he was becoming stable again.

but with stiles having the luck he did by the time the thought that she might be working with the people who he had just been spying on he was already getting tired and vison was bluing .malia had snacked her arm around him and was leading him towards the corridor he had just fled. every time stiles blinked his surroundings would change, his body felt like a collapsing brick house if it wasn't for the strangely strong woman pretty much supporting all his weight he would be on the floor, if only she wasn't doing it with militias intent. The next time he blinked he was being shoved through the door he had once had his ear pressed agent trying to listen to the criminals conversation .he knew who was behind that door he knew he needed to get out of there but when he opened his eyes for the last time he saw the faces of the people that wherein the police file that was on his fathers desk before his vision completely blacked out and he was collapsing to the floor.

to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> that's the first chapter of my first ever fic so sorry if it's shit but I hope you guys like it and would love any critiques


End file.
